


Invitation

by ami_ven



Series: clone!verse [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had always thought it was kinder not to try and contact the original Jack O’Neill.</p>
<p>(These are posted here in publication order— for chronological order, check out the LJ <a href="http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/192069.html">master post</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #055 "kindness"

John had always thought it was kinder not to try and contact the original Jack O’Neill.

He remembered being Jack, up until the point he’d been cloned, and if he’d had to keep on going like he had been, knowing that somewhere out there, there was a version of himself who lived an ordinary but fulfilling life and came home to a version of Sam Carter he was _married_ to… well, he probably preferred not to have a constant reminder.

Really, John found he didn’t dwell too much on his ‘original’ life. Sure, he didn’t save the world from evil aliens anymore, but just last week he’d saved Suzie Marco’s cat from a tree, and her mom had made him brownies.

He’d never gotten brownies for anything at the SGC.

And he had Tara to share his new life with. Secretly, he’d been worried that it wouldn’t be enough for her, without ground-breaking physics and alien doohickeys. But then he’d come downstairs one morning to find her taking apart their toaster with every ounce of scientific joy she’d shown while disassembling naquadah bombs, and that had made him feel better.

With the Hopewell fire chief retiring and John training to take his place, he hadn’t even thought about stargates, or aliens, or risking his life every other day in a long time. 

That was, until an envelope came in the mail, addressed in rather familiar handwriting to ‘Mr. and Mrs. J. Nelson’.

“That’s Daniel’s handwriting,” said Tara, and pulled it open. “ _You are cordially invited to the wedding of Colonel Samantha Carter and Major General Jack O’Neill, on June sixteenth…_ ”

“Well, finally,” said John, grinning. “Are we going?”

Tara rested a hand on the slight swell of her middle and grinned back at him. “Undomesticated equines couldn’t keep us away.”

THE END


End file.
